A historical adventure in friendship and more
by Ginger1280
Summary: After a fall in the school hallway, Suzaku suddenly finds himself back in WWII with a unit of the U.S. Army over in France. There he makes new friends and finds himself in a loving family. rated T for later language and some violence
1. a totally insane slip and fall

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Suzaku or any other code Geass characters.

Ginger: I got this idea after watching a special on Hitler in Sociology class. It's definitely not the average idea. But I rather like it. Now on with the story!

It was a bright sunny day at Ashford academy while Suzaku Kururugi walked around the halls, humming along his way to the student council room.

But little did he expect for his day to take quite a turn.

As he approached the room he failed to notice the small puddle of water that caused him to slip and fall. As he fell it seemed like his world was spinning and the fall was never ending as he tried to scream.

When he finally hit the floor he felt his head swim.

"Oh that hurt," he sighed, putting a hand to his head.

"Whew! That was quite a fall there kiddo," said a strange voice. "You been drinkin' too much?"

"Drink? Drink what?" he mumbled, sitting up but not opening his eyes.

"A few brew-skies I suppose."

"A few whats?"

"Beers kid! Beers!"

"I'm not old enough to drink beer." He sighed, trying to get his head to stop spinning.

"What d'ya mean your not old enough? You're a U.S. Soldier aren't ya?"

At that Suzaku's eyes snapped open and he suddenly found himself in a bar with several men starring at him in old vintage army uniforms. When he looked down he found himself in the same dress uniform.

"What's going on? Where am I? What is this place?" he asked frightened.

"We're at Morton's bar kiddo. Remember?"

"What? No! I don't remember a bar!"

"New York. We're havin' one last drink before we ship out tomorrow."

"Ship out?! To where?!"

"The European front ring a bell? Hitler and all his crap over there in Germany? The crazy Japs in the Pacific that bombed our fleet? They're sayin' this is World War II. What's wrong with you kid. Did you hit your head?"

"I think so." He mumbled.

"What's your name anyhow?"

"Su….." he paused remembering the tone in the man's voice at the mention of the 'crazy japs'. "Stephen." He mumbled, pulling out a name at the top of his head. "Stephen Fennete."

"Nice to meet ya Steve. I'm Jake Corruthers." Said the man holding out his hand.

Suzaku took the man's hand and let him haul him to his feet and help him to a chair.

"What can I get ya to drink kid?" asked the bartender walking over.

"Ummm….. something non-alcoholic preferably." He mumbled.

"Non-alcoholic? It's a bar kid, almost everything we serve has alcohol." Said the man with a strange look.

"Just get him a Coke Mort." Said Jake.

"Sure thing Jake."

"So, just how hard did you hit your head?" Jake asked sitting beside him.

"I don't know. I don't even know how I ended up here."

"Sound's like memory loss. I get that when I drink too much." Jake chuckled.

"I don't drink!" Suzaku snapped.

"Alright, alright, ya don't have to get snippy about it." Said Jake taking a glass bottle of dark liquid from the bartender. "Here ya go Steve. Maybe a Coke will help ya feel better."

"What is it?" he mumbled, taking the bottle and looking at it curiously.

"You're kiddin' right? That's like…. The most popular soda pop in the country right now."

"Let's just say I'm not used to this stuff."

"Whaddya do? Grow up in the back woods of Arkansas or somthin'?"

"Something like that." Suzaku mumbled, taking a sip of the drink.

"How old are ya anyway?"

"Seventeen."

"Wow, you're not very old. How'd ya end up in the army?"

"I have no idea." He shrugged.

"Any family?"

"Not anymore."

"Well, stick with me kid. I'll make sure nothin' happens to ya." Said Jake with a kind smile.

Suzaku couldn't help but return the smile.

"Thank's Jake."

Suzaku had no idea what he had gotten himself into, but he knew he was in for quite an adventure as he returned to the barracks with Jake just to find an empty bunk with uniforms his size and a name tag that said 'Fennete' with dog tags to match his new name.

"I don't know how I got here, or why I'm here. But I can tell this is going to be a wild ride if I don't wake up from this dream." He sighed as he lied down in his bunk. Before long he drifted off to sleep.

Ginger: chapter one! Yay! And trust me, Suzkau's not going to be waking up from this adventure any time soon. But in the mean time please RxR!


	2. getting shipped overseas

Disclaimer: I don't own code geass.

Ginger: I decided that the few people that actually enjoyed this story have waited too long. So I'm updating for them. And for those of you that want to punch a hole in the logic, yes I know the time line and the history in the series. I just decided to throw him into an..... 'alternate universe' and if you don't like it, then shut up and don't read it, no one's making you read it. Anyway, to the few that read this and enjoyed it, I thank you.

.

.

.

When Suzaku woke up the next morning, he was hoping to wake up to his alarm clock and Arthur biting him.

But no such luck.

Instead he woke up to reveille and a commanding officer barking orders as he quickly got dressed and snapped to attention like all of the other men.

'What a nightmare.' he thought to himself as they were all loaded onto trucks.

"You alright there Fenette?" Jake asked, concerned.

"I'd prefer it if you didn't use my last name sir." he mumbled, feeling awkward. "It makes me uneasy."

Jake starred. "Alright then Steve. Are you feeling alright?"

"No, I don't even know where we're going." he sighed.

"We're headed to the docks kid." said another man sitting across from him.

Suzaku looked up to see a scruffy, burly sergeant watching him closely.

"Why?"

"So we can get to England." said Jake as if it was obvious.

Suzaku just twitched as shivers ran up his spine. "I wonder what will happen when my friends wake up to realize I'm missing." he said softly.

"I still don't get how you could just….. Wake up in the army Steve." said Jake.

"Neither can I." he admitted. "But considering what else has happened in my life, if they find me gone……. "

"Well that's fubar." said the sergeant.

"Fubar? What's fubar?" Suzaku asked.

"Fucked up beyond all recognition." Jake explained.

"Oh, then yeah, this is fubar." he sighed with a nod, tightening his grip on the helmet in his hands.

"It's alright Steve, we'll take good care of you and make sure you get home alive in one piece." said Jake, patting Suzaku's back. "Right Korvitch?"

"Absolutely Captain." the sergeant agreed with a nod.

Suzaku couldn't help but smile a little. "Thanks guys." he said gratefully.

Before long, the trucks stopped and they all shuffled out before getting in formation and boarding a large grey ocean liner.

'I can't believe I'm trapped, heading to the front lines of WWII Germany.' he thought with a gulp as he climbed the gangplank behind Jake. 'Where I come from this war never even existed. So how did I get here?'

But before he could think anymore, he was bumped out of his thoughts and forced to keep walking.

After a while, several thousands were settled into bunks and Suzaku found himself laying in a bunk above Jake, wondering how to get out of his nightmare.

But instead of figuring anything out, he ended up letting out a yelp as something hit him in the back from below.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Suzaku snapped, looking over the edge of his bunk to see Jake beneath him with a magazine of pin up girls.

"Just makin' sure you're still alive up there Steve. You're being awful quiet." he said with a chuckle.

"That doesn't mean you kick me!"

Jake just laughed at him. "You're like the little brother I never had." he said. "And you're so easy to pick on."

Suzaku just growled as he went back to staring at the white steel ceiling, inches from his face.

"I wonder what Euphie and Lelouch will do when they realize I'm missing." he thought out loud.

"You got a girlfriend Steve?" came Jake's voice from beneath him.

Suzaku turned bright red. "I have a female friend if that's what your talking about." he muttered embarrassed. "She's just a very good friend of mine."

"Sure she is." said Jake doubtfully. "So who's Lelouch?"

"Another friend. I've known him for seven years."

"It's always good to have old friends."

He fumbled around in his pockets, remembering that he for some reason had his actual wallet on him, and he pulled out a picture that he had of him and Euphie.

"Here, the girl is Euphie." he said, leaning over and holding out the picture.

Jake took it. "It's in bright color." he said amazed. "How's that possible?"

"It's a long story." Suzaku said.

Jake smiled. "Cute girl, you must feel lucky to have her."

Suzaku paused for a moment, then smiled a little and nodded. "She's a real sweetheart." he admitted.

"Well be sure to keep her close to you Steve. Don't let her go." said Jake, handing the picture back.

"I don't plan on it." Suzaku said, sitting up. "So where do you come from Jake?"

"I'm from North Dakota."

"A long ways from home are you?" Suzaku asked softly.

"Yeah but…. There's not much home for me to return to." he admitted. "My dad and I don't get along, my mother died a couple years ago when she was sick, and I was an only child."

"Well if it makes you feel better my dad died when I was ten and the rest of my family pretty much disowned me."

"Ouch, I'm sorry to hear that."

"It alright, I've finally found a place where I can be relatively happy." he admitted with a smile.

"That's good Steve."

"How old are you Jake?"

"Twenty eight. A good eleven years older then you." said Jake with a chuckle. "Anyway, let's go see what's happening up top shall we?"

"Sure, sitting here brooding isn't going to help me figure out why I'm here." he shrugged with a sigh.

So he jumped down out of his bunk and joined Jake, heading to the top decks to watch as they sailed out to sea.

.

.

.

Ginger: reviews are always appreciated guys. The more I get, the more I'll continue the story. But like I said, if you don't like it, don't complain about it, no one's making you read this story. Anyway, thanks guys. And thanks very much to Rurife for pointing out a small mistake for me. I actually got part of this chapter from the book I'm writing and it involves a character named Suzaku Sanchez, so every once in a while there might be a slip up of Jake calling Suzaku by his name and not by steve. If this occurs, just let me know (kindly please) and I'll fix it as soon as possible, thanks again!


	3. A trip to the Pennyapple pub

Disclaimer: I don't own Suzaku, obviously.

.

.

.

"Jake……" Suzaku sighed as his commanding officer straightened the tie on his dress uniform.

It had been a long trip, and one that Suzaku finally realized he was awake for most of the time. There had been a few rough seas and several nights of sea sickness, and noise from the other soldiers.

When he had finally reached solid ground, he couldn't of been happier.

"Jake! Stop messing with my uniform!" Suzaku growled.

"Oh come on buddy, you want to look nice for the ladies tonight don't you?" Jake asked with a grin as he straightened out Suzaku's ribbons.

"You know, I'm pretty sure a commanding officer wouldn't normally sit there and fix his subordinate's tie." he sighed.

"True, but you're more like my little brother than my subordinate Steve, why do you think we call each other by our first names?"

"This is true." he admitted with a nod.

"Well, then, come on, let's go." he said, patting Suzaku on the shoulder.

And Suzaku followed him out of the barracks wondering how worried his family must truly be considering he had been gone for nearly two weeks now.

After a while they arrived at a very large British pub in downtown London.

"Really Jake? A bar?" Suzaku sighed.

"I know the lady that owns this place." he shrugged. "She's really nice. It's not like I'm gonna make you drink little brother."

Suzaku said nothing, he just let Jake and Korvitch lead him inside where there were several U.S. servicemen along with several Brits all having a good time, drinking and dancing.

"Jake, I don't wanna be here." said Suzaku suddenly feeling edgy.

Jake turned and gave him a very concerned look. "What's up Steve?"

"I…. I don't like change….. And unfamiliar situations…. And lots of people…." he admitted nervously.

"Is that why you were so fidgety on the trip here?" Korvitch asked.

"Yes, I'm in very unfamiliar surroundings and……. It puts me on edge."

"Well why don't you come have a seat Steve?" Jake asked, pushing him towards the bar where a woman stood behind the counter.

Suzaku just let Jake set him on a stool where he sat starring down at the wooden bar.

"Welcome back Jake, and Barnaby too." said a woman walking up behind the bar.

Suzaku looked up enough to see a white apron, but that was about it.

"Hey Abby, got anything that'll help our friend feel better? Non-alcoholic preferably." Jake said.

Suzaku was surprised when the woman kneeled down enough to look him in the eyes.

"Hi there." said the woman with a smile.

"Ummm….. Hi." he muttered slowly.

"And what's your name?"

"Steve."

"Steve? Huh, I like that name." she said with a thoughtful smile. "So, what's wrong Steve?"

"I don't like unfamiliar situations." he admitted. "They make me feel edgy."

"Hmm…. Well then, let's see….. You sound like my brother in law." she said with a smile. "Leon never did like unfamiliar places either, even though he's quite the adapter but he's quite the giant at around seven feet."

"Seven feet? Wow. I've never heard of anyone getting that tall."

"Well he is. So what's your last name Steve?"

"Fennette."

"Fennette? That's interesting. Well my last name is Pennyapple-Ashtor."

Suzaku starred for a moment. "Pennyapple-Ashtor? That's an interesting name."

"What's your last name?" she asked.

Abby giggled a little.

Suzaku couldn't help but smile a little bit.

Abby was making him feel much safer than he had been.

"Hey, you're smiling!" said Jake with a laugh. "Great job Abby!"

Suzaku couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"So how's Ashtor doing anyway?" Jake asked her.

"Which one?"

"Your husband the foul mouthed marine." he said as if it was obvious.

"He's doing fine considering how much he misses his brother." she said.

"And your friend Spencer? What's the Brit been up to?"

At that Abby frowned.

"What happened? Did he die?" Suzaku asked cautiously.

"No, but it's only a matter of time." Abby said sadly. "He keeps begging to be sent out to the front lines. He's completely suicidal now that his family's gone."

"I thought they didn't care about him." said Jake.

"They didn't, but he loved them anyway. It was bad enough when his brother Braydon died. Now that the rest of his family's gone, and his home, he just doesn't see why he should live anymore. Travis has tried talking some sense into him, instead he just volunteered for a suicide mission."

"I remember when I was like that." Suzaku admitted sadly. "Until he finds someone that let's him know that he's loved and not alone, he's not going to come out of it. I was the same way until I ended up at meeting Euphie."

They all starred at him.

"Why would you want to die Steve?" Abby asked softly.

"Because after my parents died…. Everything just went downhill. I decided that my life wasn't worth much, so I spent it trying to save others and I was always putting my life in the line of danger to do it. So I'm pretty sure that the guy's not going to stop being suicidal until someone holds him back to stop him."

"Well where is Spencer now?" Jake asked.

"He's already gone, again." she sighed. "He left yesterday morning."

Suzaku just watched as she tried to pour a beer for someone just to have something jam.

"Oh drat! This stupid spigot won't stop getting clogged." she sighed.

"Maybe I can figure something out." Suzaku said shyly.

"And what do you propose on doing exactly?" she asked.

"You'll see." said Suzaku smiling. And before long, he was sitting on the floor behind the bar inventing a new system out of spare parts around the bar.

"How did you manage that one kid?" Korvitch asked curiously.

"I like to tinker with things. It's one of my hidden talents." Suzaku admitted as he tested out the improvised tap, a handy screw driver between his teeth as he hummed to himself.

"Well you come in quite handy." Abby said with a smile.

Suzaku just smiled and did his little "I've done it" dance as he hopped around excitedly making the others laugh.

"You're truly a master at this sort of stuff Steve." Jake said smiling.

"Not really, I'm just knowledgeable in this stuff." Suzaku admitted.

"Why don't you go find yourself a girl to dance with Suzaku?" Abby asked with a smile.

Suzaku blushed. "I'm not so good at talking to people." he admitted.

"Funny, you had an easy enough time snapping at me the first night we met." Jake said with a chuckle.

Suzaku just gave him a slightly irritated look. "That's because you were asking if I was drunk and I don't drink." he said stubbornly.

"Anyway, maybe I could introduce you to someone." said Abby pushing him out from behind the bar.

"Hey! No, I don't want to be introduced to anyone! I'm good!" he said in protest.

But Abby was surprisingly strong as she continued to push him, despite his best efforts to stand fast. She led him over to a young lady that was sitting alone in the corner, just watching everyone slowly.

"Here you go Suzaku, this is Charity." said Abby. "Charity, meet Steve."

"Hi there." she said with a kind smile, but obviously just as shy and unsure.

"Um, hi."

"Why don't you two keep each other some company." said Abby, forcing Suzaku into the seat. "Have fun kids."

Suzaku just blushed a little as she walked away.

"So, you're getting sent out soon, aren't you?" Charity asked softly.

"I guess I am."

"My boyfriend has already been sent out. I got a letter from him last week. Do you have a girl back home?"

"Kinda." he admitted. "She's a good friend, and she's really sweet. But I….. I don't know about if we'd go anywhere. I really like her a lot though."

"So maybe you should ask her." Charity pointed out. "Does she live close enough that you can see her a lot?"

"I see her every day."

Charity giggled a little. "So you two spend a lot of time together. Do you ever argue?"

"Not really." he admitted.

"Well how did you meet?"

"She….. Jumped out a window and I caught her."

Charity starred for a moment, then she burst out laughing. "What a funny way to meet someone!"

"Yeah, I know." he admitted.

"So you should send her a letter saying how much you miss her."

"I don't think I get a letter home from here." he admitted.

"That's simple, you just put it in the post and they ship it overseas." she explained as it was obvious.

"Yeah, but where I'm from, it's not so simple." he admitted.

"Oh? Why not?"

"It's a very long story."

"So what's she like?"

"She's kinda quirky." he admitted. "But I think that's one of the reasons why I enjoy being around her so much, and she always finds a way to smile about anything."

"That's why it's always good to have at least one friend, if they smile, so do you." Charity admitted.

"This is quite true."

"Care to dance?" Charity asked, catching him by surprise.

Suzaku starred for a minute, then he smiled and stood up, holding out his hand.

"Why not?" he shrugged.

Charity just smiled and took his hand, letting him help her up. Before long, the two of them were twirling around with the others well into the night until all of the men had to head back to the barracks.

"I'm glad to see someone got you out of your shell Suzaku." said Jake with a smile as they walked out of the pub together.

"I guess I couldn't resist, Charity insisted."

Jake just chuckled and shook his head.

"So, what's happening tomorrow Jake?" he asked curiously.

"We get one full day of liberty before we start training. That's why a bunch of guys are staying in hotels tonight. In order to stay out of the barracks."

"Training? For what?" Suzaku asked curiously.

"I guess we're going to try and invade Normandy." Jake shrugged.

At that Suzaku froze on the street corner. "Normandy? Where's that?"

"France. Duh."

"And an invasion?"

"They're saying it's going to be the biggest invasion yet."

Before anymore thoughts passed through his head, he saw his whole world spin before him, then, darkness.

.

.

.

Ginger: Okay, I guess I got enough reviews to post another chapter. After all this time I thought no one cared about this story, but I guess I was wrong. Anyway, like I said guys, keep reviewing, I'll keep updating. Thanks for bringing this story back to life!


	4. Meeting the Ashtor Brothers

Disclaimer: I don't own Suzaku, but at least I can say that I own Jake and the Ashtor brothers! so ha!

.

.

.

When Suzaku finally awoke, he found himself starring at a white wooden ceiling with a splitting headache.

'I'm finally home,' he thought with a small sigh of relief.

"It's about time you woke up there, we were getting worried." said a gruff voice. "What's your name?"

Without thinking about the consequences Suzaku managed to mutter, "Warrant Officer Suzaku Kururugi."

"Warrant officer? That's strange," said the voice.

"Yeah, I could've sworn that there were only two stripes on his uniform." came another voice.

Suzaku shot up at the unfamiliar voice and turned his head to see a man sitting in a chair across from him.

But it wasn't Jake, or anyone else he recognized for that matter.

The man had hair that was almost as dark as Suzaku's, but in a very professional military cut, and he looked grouchy with a day's growth of beard on his face, and a pair of large, round wire rimmed glasses over his deep brown eyes.

"Who…. Who are you? Where am I?" he asked, suddenly feeling nervous.

"My name's Travis Ashtor. I guess you passed out in front of Abby's pub, so she told your buddy Jake to leave you here for the night since it was closer. Too much to drink I suppose." he shrugged.

"I don't drink! When will everyone get that!?" he snapped.

Travis chuckled.

"Hey, at least you didn't drink ten beers like my big brother." came a voice from behind Suzaku.

Suzaku turned around to find himself face to face with….. The legs of a pair of brown slacks. He looked up, and found that he was starring at a giant.

"You must be Miss. Pennyapple's brother in law." he muttered, realizing that the man was well over seven feet tall.

"That's me, my name's Leon. What's yours?"

"Suzaku." he said, looking at him in curiosity. But then he shook he shook his head. "I mean Steve. Steve Fennette."

"So which is it? Suzaku or Steve?" he asked

"Steve. I… I go by Steve."

"What's your real name?" Travis asked.

"Suzaku but……. It sounds kinda odd."

"Obviously." said Leon

Suzaku couldn't help but stare at the man again.

The man looked fairly normal on the outside but, as Suzaku recalled, people that grew anywhere near his size had deformities, and he seemed to have none.

"That's strange, normally people your size have over sized joints and swollen eye lids, how come you don't?" he asked curiously.

Leon chuckled. "Good question." he shrugged. "All I know is I was born the baby brother and I grew to be the family giant."

"_Baby_ brother? By how many years?"

"Nine between Travis and I. I'm twenty five, he's thirty four."

"Wow, I don't have any brothers so….. I don't have to argue over who's taller."

"It could be worse. You could be his size and have a squeaky voice like a child."

Suzaku just starred. "I didn't know that was possible." he muttered.

"It was, it was kinda weird though." Leon admitted. "Especially when I had to give orders, then that was a nightmare. But I learned to live with it."

"At least you sound normal now." shrugged Travis. "Even if you don't look it."

"Oh ha!" muttered Leon sarcastically.

Suzaku chuckled. "I will admit, sometimes I feel as if I got lucky because I never had a brother that could pick on me."

"I got lucky because my big brothers never picked on me."

"That's because once you turned ten we weren't stupid enough since you were the same size as us." Travis said with a smile.

"Yet you fought with your older brother to no end?" came a random voice.

"That's not funny Trainor." Travis said stubbornly as he looked down at a small dog with white curly fur. "He was the stubborn idiot."

"If you say so." said the voice as the dog turned around to look at Suzaku. "And I see our sleeping beauty has finally woken up."

Suzaku starred for a moment.

"This is Trainor." Leon explained. "Don't ask about how he talks, Abby has yet to explain it to us."

"I'm kinda used to strange things going on." Suzaku admitted. "Besides I'm friends with a cat named Arthur that does nothing but bite me."

"Really now? That's an odd friend." said Trainor, hopping up into his lap, and sniffing his nose.

"Yeah, but he's my friend." said Suzaku, gently scratching under the dog's chin, making him wag his tail happily.

"Well a friend is a friend no matter what they are I say." Trainor said happily.

Travis and Leon just chuckled at him.

Just then there was knock on the door.

"I've got it!" Leon called into the kitchen. Then he walked out of the room.

"I wonder who that could be." Travis muttered as Suzaku continued to pet the strange talking dog.

"Hey Ashtor!" came a cheerful voice.

Suzaku looked up to see Jake smiling.

"Well if it isn't Corruthers, What are you doing here?" Travis asked with a grin.

"I came to check on my little brother of course. How are you feeling there Steve?" Jake asked, gently ruffling his hair.

"Better." he admitted with a shrug.

"Well I'm glad to hear that. You scared me last night, you just passed out and fell into the street. Any idea why?"

"I guess you could say it was something along the lines of shock. It's a long story." he said.

"I guess I could see why." he said, sitting in another chair beside Travis.

"Lunch is ready you guys." said Abby walking out of the kitchen with Leon. Then she smiled. "Good thing I made extra. I figured you'd be over just in time for lunch Jake. Where's Barnaby?"

"He went sight seeing with some of the new kids" Jake explained. "But he did want me to tell everyone hello."

"Well at least he sent a hello." said Abby with a smile. "Anyway, come on you guys, time to eat."

So Suzaku got up after Trainor jumped off of his lap and followed the others into the kitchen.

After lunch, Suzaku went out with Jake and Leon as Travis and Abby headed to the pub to work.

"It's kinda sad to see how much of the city's been destroyed." said Suzaku sadly.

"It's better then the last time I was here." Leon admitted. "But the people here do their best to be happy."

Just then a group of children ran past them.

"Hey! Wait up!" a little girl cried, trying to catch up.

But as she ran past, she caught the toe of Suzaku's boot causing her to fall.

Suzaku quickly reached down and caught her right before she hit the ground.

"Careful there, you might want to watch where you're going next time." he said kindly with a smile, helping her up.

The little girl grinned and giggled. "Thanks Mister! That would've hurt a lot if you didn't catch me."

"Well you're quite welcome, just be a little more careful next time. You better go catch up with your friends though."

He was surprised when the little girl tugged on his jacket sleeve.

"Come play with us Mister." she said.

Suzaku soon found himself surrounded by a large group of little children, asking him to come and play with them.

"Oh come on Steve, go ahead and play with them." said Leon smiling.

"You too Mr. Ashtor." said the little girl, jumping into his arms.

"Alright I'll come play too Lisa." said Leon with a chuckle.

"You play with these kids often I take it?" Jake asked as a little boy tugged on his coat.

"Every chance I get." he admitted.

"Well then, I guess we might as well go play." shrugged Suzaku.

So the three of them went and played with the children in what was left of a local park for several hours until it was time for the kids to go home.

"So what now Jake?" Suzaku asked as they walked around.

"Go hang out at Abby's pub for a while I suppose." Jake shrugged.

"Then we train for the invasion huh?" he muttered softly.

"Yup." Jake confirmed.

So they headed to Abby's pub, just to find her and Travis running around like crazy.

"What's wrong Abby?" Jake asked.

"Oh, my cook is home sick today, and we're extra busy tonight." she sighed.

"I can cook." Suzaku said. "If you want my help."

"Good, I need you." she said, walking around the bar and pushing him into the back.

Suzaku was surprised when a white apron hit him in the face.

"Here you go, spices are here in this cupboard, here's the fridge, pots and pans are down here and utensils are in this cabinet." she said hurriedly then she ran out of the room.

"I can tell this is going to be a long night." he sighed, putting the apron on.

And it was.

Suzaku was so busy that the events of the entire night seemed to run into each other, leaving him so dazed and confused, he didn't even remember returning to the barracks with Jake and climbing into his bed before being woken up several hours later by reveille, leaving him wondering where the entire night had gone.

.

.

.

Ginger: Well I'm glad that some people are still enjoying this. Anyway, as always, the more reviews, the more I'll continue. So I hope you keep enjoying! Thanks!


	5. Storming the Beaches and Worrying Jake

Disclaimer: As always I don't own Suzaku......

Ginger: I'm glad people are still enjoying this, and as long as I keep getting reviews, the more I'll continue. So keep telling me if you like it or not, and as always, feel free to point out any mistakes, as long as you do it nicely. Then I will kindly fix them.

.

.

.

The next month passed by quickly as they trained for the invasion, practicing on beaches and marching from town to town until early one morning, they were loaded onto the transport ships.

"June 6th already?" Suzaku muttered to himself as he sat with Jake and Barnaby, the infantry men packed into the ship like sardines.

"You gonna be okay Steve?" Jake asked as they were all being given extra rations.

"Yeah I'll be fine. Chewing tobacco? What on earth am I going to do with chewing tobacco?" he sighed, looking at the small tin.

"I'll take it if you don't want it." said Barnaby.

Suzaku starred. "I have yet to see you chew any Sarge."

"I do when I get into tight situations. It's easier to chew on tobacco than grittin' my own teeth together." he admitted.

"That's what gum is for."

"I don't like mint."

"Fine, I'll trade you, your seven sticks of chewing gum for my chewing tobacco."

"Deal." said Barnaby digging out his gum. "Take all of 'em. I won't eat 'em."

"Want my cigarettes too?" he asked, holding up the box.

"Nah, don't smoke."

"You dip but don't smoke? Are you serious?"

"Don't like the smoke."

"I'll trade ya for 'em." said the skinny stick of a brown haired man known Private Torrins who was sitting behind Suzaku.

"Here." said Suzaku holding up the pack.

Torrins took the box and handed Suzaku the seven sticks of gum.

"Twenty one sticks of gum? That's pretty good kid." said Jake smiling. "You want my chewing tobacco too Barnaby?"

"Nah, two tins is enough for me. Thanks for the offer though Cap."

"Someone will take it I'm sure." said Suzaku pulling out his sea sickness pills.

"Sea sick already Suzaku? We've barely set sail." said Jake with a smile.

"Call it preventative medicine at this point, I don't trust myself." he admitted, dry swallowing two pills.

"Dry swallowing? Really?" asked Jake surprised. "Doesn't that bug you with those powdery pills?"

"It's better than the sleep aids I'd swallow too many of in the middle of the night." he admitted.

"You're special you know that?" Barnaby sighed as Jake starred.

"Yeah I know I am." Suzaku admitted. "And yes, I know you're not referring to the good special. If you went through what I did for the last seven years, you would be too, trust me."

"Like what?"

"Just stuff. Lot's of very bad stuff. Enough that it made me suicidal for a bit. Still want to pick on me sarge" he asked, nonchalantly

"Nah, I'm good." Barnaby muttered, suddenly looking guilty.

"And only you could say something like that without any emotion whatsoever." Jake said, watching him closely.

"It doesn't feel as hard to talk about now." he said, surprising himself. "The first time people brought things up I'd kinda skirt around it. Then Euphie got me to talk about it and it didn't feel like it was such a weight on my shoulders anymore."

Jake smiled and patted his shoulder. "That's always a good thing Steve."

"Jake, do you have any idea what we're about to do?" Suzaku asked suddenly.

"Not really." Jake admitted with a shrug. "I just know that it's going to be dangerous. What about you?"

"I have no idea what we're heading into, and I honestly feel terrified." he sighed, twitching slightly.

"Don't worry Stve, I promised you that I'd protect you and get you home safely."

'If only you knew how hard getting me home really is.' he thought to himself.

The rest of the trip was quiet as some men prayed, some napped, and other's tried to keep their minds off of what was coming next.

Soon, it was time for everyone to climb into the small Higgins transport boats and lowered over the side.

'I know I should thank God that I'm in the second wave giving me a better chance at survival, but at the same time, I don't know if I'm ever going to make it back home,' he thought to himself quietly as Jake gave orders to the platoon.

"I promise you'll be fine little brother." Jake said softly, squeezing Suzaku's shoulder reassuringly.

"I know you'll do your best Jake but…… we have no idea what we're about to be put into the middle of." he whispered as shells landed in the sea around them, sending water flying into the boat.

Jake said nothing and Suzaku just sat silently, finding himself trying to remember anything that could help him out

Before long the boat's captain was shouting that they only had one minute till landing and Suzaku found himself shaking beneath his gear, praying that he would make it home to the one place that he had found his happiness.

"Ready little brother?" Jake asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." he said. 'Considering that I'm now in the middle of what's considered the largest allied invasion of this war.'

"Good luck!" called the boats captain, and soon, the ramp lowered, leaving them exposed.

Before anyone knew what was happening, bullets were flying past their heads and they all ran for the beach.

"Stick with me Suzaku, Korvitch!" Jake shouted.

Suzaku did as he was told and followed Jake off the ramp into the water where he quickly started to sink from the weight of his gear.

Beside him Barnaby struggled to stay afloat and Suzaku quickly grabbed onto him, kicking hard to keep them both above water.

"Didn't they teach you how to swim Sarge?!" Suzaku shouted.

"I didn't expect to have to!" Barnaby shouted back as they followed everyone on shore.

But what Suzaku saw suddenly made him freeze up as they hit the sand.

People dead, and dying, everywhere around him. The water was red with blood and the air was filled with painful screams making Suzaku's ears ring painfully.

He froze up when he felt something wet and squishy between his fingers. He glanced down to find his hand in what was left of a dead man's guts.

Suzaku felt like he was about to throw up but then he was tugged away.

"Come on kid, find cover!" Barnaby said, pulling him over to one of the barricades behind Jake.

Suzaku's head was spinning as he heard Jake shouting for everyone to move farther up the beach.

"Damn, there's no way to move without being put in the open." Jake muttered.

Suzaku shakily tried to think but then he was tugged again, this time by Jake as they began to make a run for it.

So the three of them made their way up the beach, running past others as they hid behind the nearly invisible barrier until they made it to a part of the beach where they were covered that was right near the German pill boxes.

"Now what?" Barnaby asked.

"We try and get those machine guns taken out." Jake muttered as other's joined them.

"Whew! I thought I'd never make it!" Torrins gasped as he dove into the sand beside Suzaku.

"Stick with us Torrins, I don't want to loose a new friend." Suzaku said, patting his shoulder, feeling relieved.

Torrins had become one of Suzaku's closest friends in the unit along side Jake and Barnaby and he didn't want to loose any of them.

"Got it Fennette." said Torrins nodding with a smile.

"Let's try and get up that hill." said Jake, unwrapping his rifle.

The others all did the same.

"Everyone ready?" Jake asked.

The men around them nodded.

"Let's go!"

Suzaku followed directly behind Jake and Barnaby, Torrins beside him and men from other units following as they ran and dove beside a wall.

"We've got to find a way to take out that gun on the hill." Jake said, cautiously glancing around the corner. "Any sharp shooters?"

The men shook their heads.

"I think I've got an idea." Suzaku admitted, suddenly feeling brave. "It's kinda gutsy, but I think it'll work."

"What's the plan then Steve?" Jake asked.

Suzaku took Jake's hand gun.

"What are you planning on doing?" Jake asked, a worried look on his face.

"Just trust me, close combat is my specialty." he admitted with a tiny smile as he handed Torrins his rifle. "And it makes it harder to miss."

"Steve don't even……." Jake began, but it was too late, Suzaku ran out dodging the bullets flying at him as he ran up the hill to the gun nets. Then he launched itself over the sandbags, kicked one man in the face, knocking him out, then he shot the other man in the chest, killing him instantly and clearing the way for the others.

"Of all the brazen audacity!" Jake barked, surprising Suzaku as the other's joined him. "Don't you ever do something like that again! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Hey, it worked didn't it?" Suzaku snapped back defensively.

"You could've died!"

"And I can't now?!"

"That doesn't mean you do something so reckless!"

"Maybe we should continue this little quarrel after we get this beach secured." said Barnaby.

"Fine!" the two snapped at him suddenly.

Suzaku just growled as he snatched his rifle back from Torrins before they all headed farther before they reached a the trenches.

Within hours the beach had been secured and Suzaku sighed as he sat on the ground beside Torrins.

"You okay Fennette?" Torrins asked, lighting a cigarette.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." he grumbled.

"Hey, how'd you dodge all those bullets earlier?"

"It's a long story." Suzaku mumbled as he took off his helmet and ran a hand through his disheveled hair.

"Oh, alright."

After a moment of silence Torrins finally said, "You know, you gave the Captain a right good scare Fennette. He looked terrified when you ran out there."

Suzaku said nothing, he just starred up at the sky.

"The Captain cares about you a lot Suzaku, you know that right?" Torrins asked.

Suzaku looked at Torrins, surprised by the use of his first name.

"How do you know my real name?" he asked, astonished.

"That's my secret, but don't worry I won't tell anyone. Anyway, I've listened to him talk to Sarge about it." he continued. "You've become the closest thing he's got to family and he doesn't want to loose you. That look that he gives you, it's the same one that my big brother always gave me when I did something to make him proud. A look that only a brother could give."

Suzaku thought about it and realized that what Torrins was saying was true. Thinking back, the look that Jake would give him almost mirrored the look of brotherly admiration and adoration that Lelouch gave Nunnally.

"I guess you're right Torrins." he finally said. "Mind you that look of anger reminds me of a brother too."

Torrins chuckled. "That's just a brother's way of masking their fear. I remember once, when I was little, I almost broke my neck when I fell out of a tree that my brother told me not to climb till I was older. Luckily I was okay, but he yelled at me for it. It hurt my feelings at first, but then, later that day, I heard him telling his girlfriend how scared he was that I was going to seriously hurt myself and that he almost wanted to cry when he realized I was okay."

"Where is your brother anyway Torrins?" Suzaku asked curiously.

"He's a doctor on a hospital ship in the pacific."

"At least he's safer than we are here."

"What about you? Do you have a brother?"

"No. I really don't have much of a family anymore. So I really don't have anyone left to return to besides my friends. If I make it home anyway."

"But at least you know they'll be there when you return home." said Torrins. "And don't do the 'if' bit, just tell yourself you'll make it home, then it doesn't seem as scary."

Suzaku chuckled. "I like your way of thinking Torrins." he said smiling.

Torrins just laughed. "Why don't you go find Captain Corruthers? You two need to have a talk."

"That sounds like a good idea. I'll be back in a little bit." Suzaku said standing up and brushing himself off. Then he left to try and find Jake.

Within minutes he found his surrogate brother sitting on the edge of a cliff, starring out at the beach.

"Jake?" he asked softly.

"Yes Steve?" he sighed without turning to look at him.

"Listen," said Suzaku sitting beside him, letting his legs dangle of the edge. "I'm sorry about what I did earlier, I didn't mean to scare you but it was the easiest thing I could think of."

"We could've thought about a different plan Suzaku, you didn't need to rush in there head on. You could've died." Jake said sternly.

"I know. I didn't think, I don't know why I didn't think. I just……. Took the opportunity that was open." he shrugged. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Well you did. Don't do it again alright Steve?"

"Yes sir." Suzaku muttered.

There was a minute of silence between them as they watched men work on the beach below them.

"So…… Is all forgiven?" Suzaku finally asked cautiously.

"Not quite. But we'll work it out with time, alright?" Jake said.

"Thanks Jake." said Suzaku with a small smile.

Jake finally smiled back. "I care about you little brother, and I can't protect you if you do something so rash, so next time, think things out, okay?"

"Promise." Suzaku said with a nod.

Jake just chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair. "Let's go find the others and get some supplies, we're going to be moving out soon." he said, standing up.

"To where?" Suzaku asked as he stood up as well.

"We'll find out soon enough." Jake said. "Hey Steve, you ever notice that half the conversations you have with people end up changing subjects?"

Suzaku starred. "What do you mean?"

"Well, almost every time I sit and talk with you, if we have a long conversation, we'll start talking about one thing, then we'll end up with another subject from it, we never go back to what we were originally talking about. It's like you find a way to end the original conversation leaving someone in the dark." Jake explained.

"I never really noticed, but now that you mention it, I do seem to do that a lot now, don't I? That's weird, I never did that before."

"Why though? Why do you end a conversation leaving someone confused?" Jake asked.

"Because I like to leave people in the dark and say 'find your own flashlight,' meaning you have to figure the rest out on your own." he suggested.

Jake laughed. "What happens if I can't find my own flashlight?" he asked.

"Then you're just gonna have to stay in the dark!" Suzaku laughed with a shrug.

"That's not fair!" Jake protested, grabbing him and giving him a noogie, making Suzaku laugh even harder.

"You know that you're really easy for me to knock over." Suzaku said, jumping backwards with Jake behind him, causing them to fall.

Jake coughed from Suzaku's weight on his chest.

"I'm stronger than I look." Suzaku said with a smile, sitting on top of Jake.

"I've noticed." Jake muttered as Suzaku got up.

Suzaku just chuckled as he brushed himself off glancing back at the beach, but then he paused for a moment when he saw men walking around down on the beach, going through the dead, trying to find out identities.

"Come on Steve, let's go get everyone together." Jake said.

After one more glance down at the beach, Suzaku followed Jake to find the others, glad that the invasion itself was over, but still apprehensive about what was to come next.

.

.

.

Ginger: And that's chapter five. Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know! thanks guys!


	6. Meeting Little Missy Krissy and Barty

Disclaimer: I don't own Suzaku, nothing new of course.

Ginger: Sorry it took so long to get this continued, I've been super busy lately. I've made some changes to the story itself. If you notice in the summary the part where he can communicate with Shirley is gone. But it's still a good friendship story. Anyway, hope you forgive me and enjoy!

.

.

.

Within hours Suzaku and the other found themselves moving out, heading towards Paris.

But their unit got lucky, there were only a few casualties and they were only injuries meaning that those men were getting shipped back home. The rest of the unit was still together.

It had been a long day of marching before they came upon a small French town that had been destroyed and forgotten.

"What a mess." Suzaku sighed sadly as they walked along the rubble strewn streets. It reminded him a lot of the ghettos back home.

"These poor people, to think that they had all been forced out of their homes." Torrins muttered.

"I don't think they all left." Jake said softly, looking up at a man's body, half hanging out of a second story window.

"Is there anyone left?" Barnaby asked as they walked around, realizing that there were more bodies.

"This was a massacre." Suzaku said with a slight growl when he saw a small doll on the ground. He kneeled down to pick it up just to pause when he heard a slight noise from the building in front of him.

"What do you hear Steve?" Jake asked.

"How'd you know I heard something?"

"I just know you that well." Jake said as if it was obvious.

Suzaku just shook his head a little, but then he heard the noise again, like someone was moving around in the building. He held his rifle, ready to shoot as he slowly walked towards the door. Then he saw it, a flash of something quite small, running past the window.

"It must be an animal." he muttered, "That was too short to be a soldier."

"Then let's keep walking." said Jake.

Suzaku just put down his rifle and continued to follow them until he realized that whatever he had seen was following them, dodging in and around buildings, keeping well hidden. He watched closely until he heard a small bark.

They were all surprised when a little puppy with golden curls ran up to Jake barking as he wagged his tail.

"Well isn't he a funny little thing?" Jake asked with a chuckle as he picked the puppy up.

"Poor pup, he must be the only one left." said Barnaby.

Just then, a rock came out of nowhere and hit Jake in the head, bouncing off his helmet. "Ouch! Apparently not!" he muttered, as another rock hit him. "Alright! Who's there?!" he barked.

Suzaku looked around and saw a flash of pink as someone ran behind a building, then he took off after them, and when he caught up, he jumped into a flying tackle, grabbing the small person and tumbling with them.

After he had regained his sense of balance, he looked down to see a dirty little girl in his arms.

She had on a tattered pink dress and her brown curls were obviously dirty, her face covered in grey and brown in spots.

And she was cursing Suzaku in a foreign as she tried to get free.

"Hey now, I don't want to hurt you." Suzaku said reassuringly as he stood up with her in his arms.

"Let me go!" she yelled in English.

Suzaku just ignored her and carried her out to the street.

"A little girl was throwing rocks at me?" Jake asked surprised.

"Let Barty go!" she yelled at Jake.

"Barty? Oh, you mean this little guy?" asked Jake, gently scratching the puppy behind the ears.

"Oui! His name is Bartholomew and he is my puppy!" she said angrily.

"Well you can have him back. We weren't going to hurt him." said Barnaby.

"Just like we're not going to hurt you." Suzaku told her.

"Then put me down!"

"You're English is pretty good." said Jake surprised as Suzaku set her down. "Who taught you?"

"My Papa did." she said stubbornly.

"Where is your papa?" Torrins asked.

Suddenly the little girl's brave face turned to sorrow. "He's…… gone. Like everyone else." she said sadly.

"Are you the only one left?" Jake asked softly.

She just nodded, a few tears forming in her eyes which she quickly wiped away.

"What do we do Jake?" Suzaku asked softly.

"Would you like to come with us Missy?" Jake asked her, kneeling down to her level.

"Captain, you can't be serious, we can't take a child with us." said Barnaby.

"Well we can't leave her here Korvitch. She's got a better chance with us, here she'd die of starvation. We'll leave her in the next populated town we get to."

"My mama said that all of the towns are empty until you get to Paris." the girl said.

"Then Paris it is." said Jake.

The girl looked at him in curiosity. "Barty too?" she asked.

"Barty too." Jake agreed. "So what's your name?"

"Krystal. But you may call me Krissy."

"Krissy it is. How old are you?"

"Sept." she said holding up seven fingers.

"Seven years old and you're all alone?"

"Oui." she confirmed. "Who are you?"

"I'm Jake."

"You can call me Barnaby."

"I'm Terrence." said Torrins.

"Terrence Torrins? Ouch." Suzaku chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want but it wasn't my choice. Better then my dad who was Taylor Torrins." he said, nudging Suzaku.

Suzaku just laughed a little. "I'm Steve."

"Steve?" Krissy asked curiously.

"It's a long story." he said.

Krissy giggled a little.

After the rest of the unit had gone through their introductions they began moving again, now joined by Krissy and Barty, the girl carrying her puppy in a backpack.

"So how'd you manage to survive Krissy?" Suzaku asked, being the one put in charge of her.

"Mama had Barty and me hide when they came."

"When who came?"

"Les Allemands."

"Ah, the Germans." said Torrins nodding in understanding.

Krissy starred, "You know French?"

"I seem to understand it well enough. I took four years of it in school."

"Ainsi vous me comprenez?"

"Oui, je vous comprends." Torrins said with a smile making Krissy giggle.

"Very good!" she said clapping a little. "So, where are we going?"

"Good question. Jake keeps telling me and I keep forgetting." Suzaku said honestly. "I think that even after over a month, I still have trouble comprehending the fact that I'm here."

"That is not good." Krissy said.

"No, it's not." he agreed. He smiled as Barty wiggled a little in Krissy's back pack before letting out a small huff and settling back down. "He doesn't seem to mind sitting in there much does he?"

"Nope. Barty goes with me everywhere." she said with a smile.

"Well that's a very well behaved dog."

"Do you have a puppy?" she asked him curiously.

"My friends have a cat named Arthur that likes to bite me to no end."

Krissy just giggled at him.

They continued walking until nightfall, then Jake decided to find a place to rest where they found a hill covered in trees.

"Alright, we'll stay here till dawn." Jake said as everyone sat down. "Who wants first watch?"

"I'll take it." Suzaku volunteered, knowing that it meant once his watch was done, he could sleep.

So he found a hiding spot near the road, where he could see everything clearly. But he was surprised when Krissy joined him.

"What are you doing out here Krissy? Go sleep with the others." Suzaku said kindly.

"Barty is sleeping with them. I want to keep you company." she said smiling.

"Thanks Krissy." he said in appreciation.

"So where are you from Suzu?" she asked.

"It's kinda hard to explain." he admitted.

"Oh, well…. Do you have a family?"

"I have some friends, but that's about it."

"It was only me, my mama, my Papa, and Barty." she said. "Now it is just me and Barty."

"If I could find a way to bring you home with me, I'd say you could stay with me. But I'm at the point that I don't know how to get myself home."

"It is okay Steve." she said, wrapping her arm around his in a small hug. "I can find a home."

Suzaku smiled. "You're a very brave little girl, you know that?"

Krissy just smiled proudly.

"I'll admit, there are a lot of times here that I'm scared out of my wits." he said.

"I learned from my Papa. He always said that everyone feels scared, but that it's best to hide it and try to be brave." she said.

"You seem to do that quite well Krissy." he said with a smile.

They continued to talk for a couple of hours before Torrins came to relieve them, then they went back into the trees and joined the others who were dozing.

Suzaku found himself a spot where he leaned against a tree trunk, using his jacket as a blanket.

"Come here Krissy." he said softly, watching as the little girl laid down on the ground.

Krissy looked up before standing up and walking over to him. "What is it Steve?" she whispered.

Suzaku pulled her down into his lap and wrapped his jacket around them both. "You don't have to lay on the ground Krissy." he said.

Krissy just smiled in thanks before curling up against his chest and quickly dozing off.

Suzaku just smiled before yawning. Then, within a few minutes he drifted off as well.

.

.

.

Ginger: I hope you guys liked this chapter. And I hope you like Krissy cause she's sticking with them to the end. Anyway, once again, sorry about the long wait, I'll try to update sooner now. So please don't abandon me and keep up with the reviews! Anyway, thanks!


	7. Taking a break and having a little chat

Disclaimer: I don't own Suzaku.

.

.

.

Dawn seemed to come far too soon for everyone as the sun began to rise and everyone began walking again.

Suzaku yawned as they continued towards their destination, but then he jumped a little when he felt something. He looked down and smiled when he saw Krissy holding his hand.

They walked for what seemed like hours before they finally came to another empty little town that was now occupied by American soldiers.

"I feel better now." Jake sighed as they walked around among other units.

"I do feel safer here." Suzaku agreed.

"How did they get here before us?" Torrins asked curiously, "Even the quartermasters are here."

"Good, that means we can get some supplies." said Barnaby.

While the others wandered a bit, Suzaku, Torrins and Krissy stuck with Jake as they went to see if they could find a uniform that Krissy could wear.

"I don't think we're going to find anything near her size Jake." Suzaku said as they found the men that had the supplies.

"Can I help you Captain?" one of the men asked when they walked up.

"Yes, we need a clean uniform in the smallest size you've got." said Jake.

The man starred, "No offence sir, but I don't think our smallest uniform will fit either of you."

"It's not for us, it's for our little Missy here." he said, gently patting Krissy's head.

"A child? Captain, where did you get a kid?"

"We found her in a ruined town and her and the pup were the only ones left alive, we decided it'd be best if she took her chances with us as opposed to starving to death." Jake explained. "We were going to drop her off in Paris."

"Ah. Well then, why don't you go get her cleaned up while I try and see what I can find. Though it'll take a lot of safety pins before anything fits her."

"Suzaku, why don't you take Krissy to get cleaned up?"

"Jake, it's not like she can shower with the guys." said Suzaku with a raised brow.

"She doesn't have to." said the quartermaster. "Take her to the nurses, they'll clean her up."

"Alright, come on Krissy." said Suzaku.

So Krissy took his hand as they walked off to find the nurse's station with Torrins following behind.

"So, what's happening?" Krissy asked curiously.

"I guess we're going to get you cleaned up, then we're going to get you some clean clothes Krissy." said Torrins.

"Oh. I guess I am dirty." she said, looking at her arms.

"That you are." Suzaku agreed as they found several nurses sitting outside of a large tent eating lunch. "Um, excuse me."

The nurses all looked up at him, somewhat surprised.

"Funny, neither of you look hurt." said one nurse with a small smile.

"Oh we're not." he admitted. "But we were told that you could help get Krissy clean since she can't go into the showers with the guys."

"Oh wow, what a cutie." said one nurse walking over to Krissy. "Hi there sweetheart. Where did you come from?"

"My name is Krystal and Mr. Jake and the other's rescued me and my puppy." she said.

"Ah, so where are you going then?"

"We're going to Paris." she said with a smile.

"Paris? That's an awfully long way for a little one like you to march, and it's dangerous out there."

"I think I will be alright." Krissy said bravely.

"Such a brave child. Well I'm Linda, why don't we go get you cleaned up?"

"Clean sounds nice." the little girl sighed happily.

Linda looked at Suzaku, "Do you think you could get her clothes from the quartermasters and we'll take care of alterations." she told him.

"Yes ma'am." he said with a nod. "Be good for Miss Linda Krissy."

"I promise Suzu."

Suzaku just smiled before dragging Torrins to go find Jake.

"I got a uniform for Krissy." Jake said holding up the folded clothes. "This was the smallest one they had."

"Why the helmet?" Suzaku asked curiously. "And I didn't think that they carried spare helmets."

"I guess some guys lost theirs somehow. I don't know, it's what I was given." Jake shrugged as Suzaku took the clothes.

"Alright, well I'll take it to the nurses then." he said.

"You okay Steve?" Jake asked, catching him by surprise.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"You don't look like it." Jake said, watching him closely. "You're smile is gone, even after the invasion you were smiling a little. What's wrong?"

Suzaku took a deep breath. "I don't know." he sighed. "I guess….. I guess I wonder if I'm ever going to make it home to my family. Even if I do survive this war, that doesn't mean I'll be able to make it home."

"We'll figure it out Steve." said Jake, patting his shoulder.

"I sure hope so."

"We will, I promise, but in the mean time, let's go get these clothes to Krissy."

Suzaku finally smiled a little. "Alright." he said, then the two of them walked back to the nurses station.

After giving one nurse the clothes, Suzaku sat outside chatting with Jake and Torrins until Krissy came out, running over and hugging him.

"Tout propre!" she said happily.

"All clean is right Krissy." said Torrins, pulling the girl up into his lap. He chuckled though at the uniform.

Even with alterations it was far too big on her. It was obvious that several feet of fabric had been cut off of the pants and the shirt where they were safety pinned into place. The pants were held up by a belt that wrapped around her enough that the end of it was in the back. The pants were just short enough that she wouldn't trip on them, though you still couldn't see her shoes. The jacket she swam in as the sleeves went far past her finger tips and the helmet continuously slipped over her eyes.

"Well, we did the best we could." said Linda walking up.

"Je ne peux pas voir avec ce casque!" said Krissy, trying to lift the helmet enough to see.

Torrins just laughed at her.

"What'd she say?" Jake asked.

"She said she can't see with the helmet." Torrins explained.

"Ah, well, at least we know your noggin's safe under there little Missy." said Jake with a smile.

"How safe can I be if I can not see where I am going?" she asked.

"She's got a point Jake." said Suzaku with a smile.

"We'll figure something out Krissy. You don't have to wear it for now, keep it on your bag."

"Speaking of your bag, where's Barty?" asked Suzaku curiously, realizing that the ball of golden curls was no where to be found.

Just then they heard barking from the tent as Barty ran out and joined them.

"Barty had a bath too. He does not like baths." Krissy giggled.

"Well he's definitely clean." said Jake picking him up and petting him.

"Well, the children are all clean Captain." said Linda, then she held up the little brown bag. "Here's Krissy's bag."

"Thank you." said Jake as Krissy took her bag.

"You're quite welcome, she was a delight to talk with."

"Merci Mademoiselle Linda." said Krissy.

"Vous êtes les bienvenus." said Linda, surprising Krissy and making her giggle.

After saying good bye to the nurses, the four of them headed off to find the others and get some lunch.

"Well would you look at that, Missy's one of us now." Barnaby said with a chuckle as they sat down.

"Mademoiselle Linda gave me a bath." said Krissy smiling. "Now I am all clean. Barty too."

"It always feels good to be clean, doesn't it?" Torrins asked with a smile.

"Yes it does." said Krissy with a nod.

"Well, we'll stay here for the night, then we'll head out in the morning guys." said Jake.

"Head out to where captain?" Torrins asked.

"We're heading to Paris. It'll take several days to get there, but at least once we take Paris, we can move forward and we can find Krissy a home." Jake explained.

"Too bad one of us can't take her home." said Suzaku honestly.

"I am happy just being with everyone." Krissy admitted with an honest smile. "I like you guys, a lot."

"Well we like you too Missy." said Torrins with a smile.

"This will be an interesting memory for you, won't it?" asked Barnaby with a smile.

"But a good one." she pointed out.

"As strange as it feels to admit it, these will probably be some of the best memories of my life." Suzaku said. "Not like war is a good memory, but being with you guys is."

"It's because we've become a family." said Jake.

At that everyone nodded their agreements.

"I'm starting to hate C rations." Barnaby sighed, poking his dish with a spoon. Then he looked at Krissy who was eating without complaint. "Don't tell me you like this stuff Missy."

"Il n'est pas aussi bonne que la nourriture de ma mère." she said.

"What?"

"She said it's not as good as her mother's food." Suzaku explained.

"But it is food." Krissy admitted. "Better than no food."

"She's got a point Korvitch." said Jake. "And the C rations are better than the K rations. Not much, but a little."

"I guess that's true." Barnaby admitted.

"I will admit though, there's no way on earth I'm ever going to get used to eating the canned ham spread, let alone actually like it." Suzaku said making everyone laugh.

"Agreed." said Jake. "Canned ham is one thing, the spread is another."

Suzaku was surprised when he felt Krissy tug on his jacket.

"Mai j'ai un peu d'eau?" she asked.

"Come again?"

Krissy pointed to his canteen.

"Oh! Of course you can have some water Krissy." he said opening up his canteen and handing it to her.

"Merci Steve." she said gratefully before taking a drink.

"We might have to get her a utility belt." said Jake.

"What's she going to do with half the stuff in a utility belt Jake?" Suzaku asked. "It's not like we need to give a seven year old a knife."

"Well of course not. But she can always keep the extra first aid kit, the canteen, and other small stuff in it and she can carry her own rations in her bag with Barty."

"We might as well give her an assault jacket without the ammo." said Barnaby.

"Those things are a pain in the ass and way too big for her." Torrins protested. "What if she fell into a lake or something? She could drown with the stupid thing."

"Well without the ammo they wouldn't be so heavy." Barnaby pointed out.

Torrins was about to say something, but then he paused. "I guess that's true."

"Well there you go, keep a few essentials for her, like some biscuits for Barty, her water, and she can carry a spare first aid kit. That shouldn't weigh it down too much."

"Can I keep these in it?" Krissy asked, digging in her bag and pulling out several small knives with leather covers over the blades.

Everyone starred at her.

"What are you doing with knives in your bag child?!" Jake asked.

"To protect myself." she said. "They were my daddy's."

Suzaku took one and looked at it in curiosity. "They're like throwing knives. Where did your dad get them Krissy?"

"I do not remember, but I do know how to use them." she said, taking the cover off of one. The threw it at a box and it embedded itself right in the middle of the 'A' that was on it.

"Suddenly I feel that I should be lucky that you threw a rock at me instead of one of those."

Krissy just giggled proudly.

"You're daddy made you a tough girl didn't he?" Barnaby asked with a raised brow. "Because you throw like a guy."

"Yeah, I found that out first hand." muttered Jake making everyone laugh.

After much debate, Jake went back to the quartermasters and brought an assault jacket and a utility belt.

"I thought we decided she didn't need the knife." Suzaku said as Jake emptied out the pouches.

"They told me to take it anyway, anyone loose their knife?" he asked the group.

Everyone shook their heads.

"I promise to be careful with it Mr. Jake." said Krissy.

"But why do you need a bayonet when you've got throwing knives Missy?" Torrins asked.

"Extra protection?" she suggested.

"If you say so, but you're not getting the ammo kid." said Barnaby.

"What would I do with that?" she asked. "I do not have a gun."

"My point exactly, and you don't need explosives either."

Krissy giggled. "Anything sharp I can use, anything that goes boom I can not." she said.

"Good way of putting it Krissy." said Suzaku with a smile as he opened up his chocolate bar, puncturing the wrapping with his screwdriver.

"Why do you carry that thing with you everywhere?" Jake asked.

"Because it comes in handy." Suzaku said. "It has a flat head on one side, a philips on the other, a magnet, and it works on just about anything."

"You're just weird."

"Yeah I know." he admitted.

"Here Krissy, put this on." said Jake, handing the girl the olive drab vest.

Krissy did as she was told.

Then Jake helped her put on the combat belt, improvising so that it fit her.

"There, now you really do look like one of us." Jake chuckled as Krissy searched the pockets.

"Look, biscuits for Barty." she said with a smile, pulling out an extra package of crackers.

"Your friend from the nurse crops was kind enough to save those for him."

Krissy smiled and fed Barty a cracker.

"Alright everyone, let's get some sleep, we're heading out early tomorrow." said Jake.

After grumbles and protest everyone went into one of the buildings for shelter where they dozed off for the night.

.

.

.

Ginger: okay, I'm back finally, the updates will still come somewhat slow for now. But as I said, the more reviews I get the more I'll update, the faster too, so thanks for reading and please leave a review.


End file.
